


WWMD?

by Monochromed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromed/pseuds/Monochromed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moony inadvertently helps Padfoot and Prongs get away with untold shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWMD?

Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, aka Supreme Chief of Noisy Bastards, aka Studliest Man in the Universe (self-proclaimed) came bounding in to the sixth year Gryffindor boys' dormitories, a shit-eating grin on his face.

He launched himself on the bed of one long-suffering Remus J. Lupin, proclaimed: 'We got away with it, Moony! We got away with it and it's because of _you_!', and proceeded to sweep Remus (somewhat unwillingly, as he was a tad frightened) into his arms and kiss him dramatically on the lips, with extra amounts of smacking.

He pulled back, looking into his Remus's face and grinning triumphantly. 'Aren't you gonna ask me what we got away with, Moony? Prongs is _brilliant_!'

'No, I don't think I wish to know... hang on...I thought you said it was all my doing? Why's Prongs the brilliant one?'

'See', Sirius replied knowingly, tapping the side of his nose. 'I knew you were interested. It was Prongs's idea, you see, to use your logic. Ingenious chap, that James Potter.'

'Use my logic? What rubbish are you spouting, Sirius?'

'Well, see, we were in a bit of a spot, having been cornered by McGonagall, and I was about to use my charms on her, you know, always works with birds...'

'I can't believe you just called McGonagall a _bird_...'

'Quit interrupting my thrilling tale, Lupin! Now, where was I... ah yes... McBIRDagall had us cornered, and I was about to launch my patented _Charm Attack Number Twenty-Three_ when Prongs nudged me.'

Remus rolled his eyes, but allowed his insane comrade to continue.

'James whispers to me, ' _What would Moony do?_ ', at which point I asked him to elaborate with a highly intelligent retort.'

'Meaning ' _Huh_?''

'Shut it, you! Anyway, so he says, ' _If Moony were here, how would he get us out of this_?''

'And I knew what you would say, of course, so I told Prongs. He repeated it to McGonagall, and here I am, free as a centaur in the Forbidden Forest, ready to molest you properly for being so wonderfully logical...'

'I didn't actually _do_ anything, but I'll take my reward anyway... hang on, you didn't _mention_ me to her, did you?'

'Course not,' Sirius muttered, straddling Remus's hips and bending forward to kiss his neck.

'Mmmmm.... okay...gnuh...'

'Now who's being incoherent, hmm, Remus?' Sirius laughed and thrust forwards.

'Then James congratulated me for being so good at getting into your head. And I informed him that it's all due to the fact  that I'm so good at getting into your pants. A bloke's head and the contents of his pants are quite interconnected, you know? Even sensible, responsible blokes like you, Mr Lupin.'

'Shut up and _move_ , you cocktease.'

'Point proven.'

 

* * *

 


End file.
